


Дважды счастливчик

by Happy_me



Series: Стив – асексуал [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив с трудом верит, что ему посчастливилось встретить на своем пути двух любовников, которые, в конце концов, смогли понять каково это: быть им.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дважды счастливчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Times Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954527) by [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound). 



– Хэй, – зовет его Тони с порога. Стив останавливает раскачивающуюся боксерскую грушу перед тем, как неохотно поднять взгляд и встретиться глазами с Тони. Он сказал, что это не конец их отношений, но большинство людей, которые лично знают Тони Старка, подтвердят, что он однозначно большой знаток и любитель секса, и желудок Стива нервно сжимается в судороге, потому что… Ну, неужели он действительно сможет быть настолько удачлив, дважды?

_– Все в порядке, Стиви, – задыхаясь, сказал Баки, вцеловывая слова в кожу Стива. – Я знаю, что это не потому, что ты не хочешь меня. Я понял. Хей, посмотри на меня._

_Стив развернулся немного, прижимаясь к теплому телу Баки, и его руки обхватили Стива._

_– Я просто…_

_– Эй, все просто-напросто. Я знаю, ты хочешь меня, что тебе это нравится. Этого достаточно, Стиви._

_– Но я должен хотеть тебя также, как и ты меня! Я, правда, хочу. Я действительно…_

_Баки заставил его замолчать, целуя его, даруя потрясающее тепло своими большими руками:_

_– Дружище, ты никогда не сможешь избавиться от меня, ты ведь это знаешь, да? Я был бы счастлив, даже если между нами было только это. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты хотел меня, – Баки коварно ухмыльнулся. – Для этого же есть девушки._

_– Баки!_

– Стив? – мягко говорит Тони. Стив отметает воспоминания и встречается глазами с Тони. – Пойдем в постель. Я адски устал и это в пять утра. И ты не даешь поспать ДЖАРВИСу.

Стив немного смеется; напряженность и облегчение скручиваются внутри него, потому что он знает, что они должны поговорить об этом, и при этом точно знает, что Тони не хочет об этом говорить.

– ДЖАРВИСу не нужно спать.

– Думаешь? Я как-нибудь расскажу тебе о том, что случилось в Теннесси. Давай, Стив. Идем в кровать.

Стив никак не может расслабиться, пока они _действительно_ не оказываются в постели. Тони обхватывает его, крепко обнимая руками, и в таком положении Стив вновь может поверить в слова Тони: что тот хочет его, что хочет отношений; что может Тони также напуган тем, что может все разрушить, как и Стив. Он крепко обнимает Тони в ответ.

– Я не должен был уходить, – говорит Тони, когда Стив думает, что тот уже, скорее всего, заснул. – Я больше так не поступлю.

– Мне понравилось то, что было, ты же знаешь, – отвечает Стив, зарываясь лицом в волосы Тони.

– Ага, думаю, я смог это понять. Мы будем над этим работать. – Тони чуть взъерошил волосы Стива. – Засыпай, Стиви-Стив. Мы можем поговорить об этом утром. Или мы можем начать там же, где и остановились, когда я ушел.

Стив прикрывает глаза, его голова кружится от эйфории:

– Ага, ладно. Хорошо.


End file.
